wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mangrove
Mangrove is a male RainWing who is featured in The Hidden Kingdom. He and his partner, Orchid, were fruit gatherers for the tribe. They were out gathering fruit when Orchid was captured by the NightWings. Mangrove first appears outside Queen Magnificent's tree house, waiting in line to protest about the missing RainWings, which included Orchid. He volunteers Glory to search for the missing RainWings and later agrees to go with her. He appears to be very affectionate of Orchid - a trait described by Tui very rarely - as he constantly endeavored to search for her. When not displaying a particular emotion, his scales usually appear to be a shade of dark purple . Personality Unlike the average RainWing, Mangrove is shown to be rather alert, irritable, and perceptive, and he noticed RainWings disappearing. This may be because he had neglected his suntime after Orchid went missing. His love for Orchid is said to be unbreakable. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom After Orchid went missing, Mangrove was heartbroken and quite determined to find her. He stood in line at Queen Magnificent's palace every day, waiting for his turn to tell the queen about the disappearances, though she always ignored him, suggesting that she was taking a long nap. Because of this, he often missed large portions of his suntime and was grouchier than normal, similar to Chameleon and Glory. He reluctantly allows Glory as an audience with his discussion with Magnificent, where he expressed his problem yet again. When it became apparent to everyone that Queen Magnificent didn't intend to do anything about it, he volunteered to help Glory in looking for the "rainforest monster" as she made a suggestion for Bromeliad and Mangrove to have their audience together. The search lead to the discovery of a tunnel made by Stonemover that lead to the borders of the Kingdom of Sand and the hidden NightWing Kingdom. Thinking Orchid might be in the latter, Mangrove took off into the tunnel while the dragonets weren't looking. Glory and Jambu then disguised themselves as IceWings and found him hiding in Blaze's Fortress near the IceWing palace, camouflaged against the sand in Blaze's room. They rescued him, but not before running into Deathbringer. As Blaze arrived, Glory sent Jambu and Mangrove back to the safety of the rainforest. During the competition in which Glory tried to become queen, Glory picked Mangrove as part of her team. He participated in the fruit gathering contest and collected seventeen different fruits (including one that appeared to be newly discovered), beating Queen Dazzling, who originally had nineteen (through cheating by preparing beforehand), but ate three of them on the way back. The Dark Secret Starflight and Glory led an attack on the NightWings through the tunnel. There, they rescued Splendor, Orchid, the rest of the missing RainWings, and Deathbringer. Mangrove and Orchid reunited by locking tails, glowing pink with happiness. Mangrove introduced Orchid to Glory, who was immensely grateful for their new queen. Starflight mentioned that he was feeling a rumbling in the earth, and Mangrove replied that it was like "all the happiness in us is trying to burst out". After that, he goes off with Orchid back to the rainforest. The Brightest Night Mangrove appeared when tasked along with Jambu to enter the Ice Kingdom, disguised as IceWings, to send a message to Blaze. When he returns, he and Jambu tell Glory that Blaze is not coming, and Mangrove said that it was because they know that Burn and Blister can both easily kill Blaze. When Glory visited Burn's Stronghold at the end of the book, he and Grandeur are left in charge of the Rainforest Kingdom. Quotes ''"I'll tell you why I'm here." "Complaining about ''something! I'll say! Something we should all be complaining about! My Orchid isn't the only one who's missing, you know!" ''"My partner, ... Orchid. She's been missing for three weeks. I've asked the queen every day since then to send out a search party." "''Three.'' Weeks''."'' "At least twelve in the last year, including Orchid." "Why? [...} I'm not letting you have my turn." "There could be totally different explanations, ... I'm sure something terrible happened to Orchid." "Come on, ... And you, too." "It's my turn, ... This dragonet just wanted to watch." "You know why I'm here, ... Orchid is still missing! It's been three weeks! We have to go looking for her!" "I come to you about this every day, ... Remember? We were fruit gathering and she disappeared?" "Not lately, ... We have twelve dragons missing from our village right now, including Orchid and Kinkajou." "Not as far as I know. I noticed she was gone only when her turn came back around and she wasn't there. But I can guess when she went missing because her sloth found someone else to live with right around then." "Nothing like that changed, ... The turns are the same length, one month each. And there were only six dragons in the tribe willing to be queen in any case-- now five-- so none of them have to wait very long in between. Besides, nobody enjoys being queen." "If you must." "Two dragons who were out venom training, ... One of them was having trouble aiming his venom properly, so the other took him away from the village to practice, and neither of them came back." "Wherever the venom trainers choose." "Yes, those fruits are, ... It'll probably take you an hour to swallow it and then several days to pick the bits out of your teeth." "Seven females, five males. Four dragonets under the age of seven. Kinkajou is three, so she'd be the youngest, and Tapir is the oldest; he's around a hundred and ten." "RainWings don't ever fight each other, ... There's no such thing as enemies within the tribe. Haven't you noticed how peaceful and harmonious everyone is?" "All right. You're right. I guess I've been neglecting my sun time since Orchid went missing, ... I used to be as cheerful as everyone else, but I'm worried about her. ... Trust me, Orchid was perfection in every scale. No one could possibly want to hurt her. ... I don't really want to talk about this anymore right now." "Orchid and I like to search farther out in case we find something new. The rainforest is full of surprises-- we find a new kind of fruit at least once a year." "Don't eat any of those." "No, ... but they will give you the weirdest hallucinations about insects for about a week. Really not worth it." "Possibly. Bromeliad likes as much privacy as possible for training her more difficult pupils, so no one else will see her yelling at them." "I'll try...for Orchid." Trivia *Glory seems to trust Mangrove more than most of the other RainWings, most likely because he is more alert and not as lazy as most RainWings. *It was stated he was grumpier than most RainWings, mainly because he missed a lot of suntime. This started after Orchid disappeared, and he spent his time worrying about her. *Mangroves are salt-tolerant trees, referencing how he was "salty" as in the slang term for "grouchy". The trees grow in swamps and wetlands. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MangroveTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.23.46 AM.png MangrovefindsOrchidatlast.png|Mangrove finally finding 'his Orchid' MangrovebyHeronLineart.png|By HeronLineart 1448642965000-1817335918.jpg|By Peril|link=Mangrove Mangrovebone.png|By Bone Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.24.03 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Mangrove|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 Mangrove_auf_Cayo_Levisa,_Kuba.jpg|An actual mangrove MANGROVE.png|Mangrove by Antlantic|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Antlantic_the_seawing missing_her_by_meadowfoxx-db25gjg.jpg|Missing Her by Meadowfoxx|link=http://meadowfoxx.deviantart.com/art/Missing-Her-668741884 432442.png|Mangrove by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Mangrove-715965476 Mangrove_IZ.png|Mangrove headshot by Iron-Zing RainDragon.jpg|Mangrove by Icewing10|link=https://www.deviantart.com/icewing10/art/Flight-of-Rain-767779372 all_hail_to_the_queen_by_juliagoldfox-db96m4v_2_kindlephoto-709688519.png|Mangrove from All Hail The Queen by JuliaGlodfox 1564059543535.png|My Orchid by AzureOnTheInside Mangrove|Mangrove (this DUDE) by Chamops Untitled78.png|Mangrove neglecting sun-time File:C4D331AF-E177-45A1-B65F-328BB672DCD6.jpeg|Mangrove the RainWing by VioletclawstheSeaWingIceWing References de:Mangrove fr:Mangrove pl:Namorzyn ru:Мангр Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters